Wherever You Will Go
by dracomione-shorty
Summary: A growing collection of separate songfics and ficlets...DMHG... R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot…Mario has 'Just a Friend 2002' and P. Diddy owns just about everything including 'I Need a Girl Part1'

****

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Draco gone gangsta

Giggles could be heard throughout the Head Boy and Head Girl's common room due to the number of seventh year girls occupying it. There were a total of four girls, Hermione Granger (this year's head girl (duh)), Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Pansy Parkinson. 

The Head Boy sauntered to were they were situated, placing his hands over Hermione's eyes. 

"Hey Drake," she said.

"Hey yourself," he responded.

"Watcha doin?"

"I'm gonna go chill with the guys"

"Alrighty. See ya"

Draco sauntered out the room amidst a new wave of giggles and an even louder question.

"Soo, Mione…Are you and Draco a couple?" Parvati asked.

Draco closed the door, but pressed his ear against it, eager to hear her answer.

"No! He's just a friend," Hermione responded.

On the other side of the door, Draco sighed. "Is that all I'll ever be Mione? Just a friend?"

*~*~*~*~*

Draco strolled on down to the kitchens, running into Harry Potter on the way. _Just the person I was looking for._

"Hey, Harry! Wait up!" he called.

"Hey what's up dawg?"

"I have a prob, Bob."

"Fo' shizzle?"

"Yeah…" Draco whispered his problem to Harry.

"I got the perfect plan. Meet me in the Room of Requirement. Leave the rest to me."

*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Ron were patiently waiting for Harry in the Room of Requirement. The emerald-eyed boy soon dashed in, a bag overflowing with clothes in one hand, a large boom box in the other, and three Cds shoved into his mouth. He set them down.

"Harry, have you gone mad?" Ron asked.

"No, I just have the perfect plan!"

"Oh dear…"

*~*~*~*~*

The next day, all Hermione heard from Harry, Ron, and Draco was "You're getting a surprise at dinner!" She pondered on what it could be with no avail.

Soon, dinner rolled around and Harry, Ron and Draco were nowhere to be found. Dumbledore stood to get everyone's attention and said,

"Three seventh years have asked if they could perform a song today at dinner. Seeing as it is dinner, I have given them permission. Harry? Ron? Draco?"

All eyes turned to the doors of the Great Hall, transfixed on a stage that had magically appeared. The bespectacled boy popped his head out from behind the curtains wide-eyed. He fully emerged, shocking everyone with his attire. He wore an XXXL black G-Unit t-shirt, Dickies pants that were three sizes too big for him held up by a belt at his knees, and a blingin' G-Unit spinning medallion. 

"Hi, everyone. Uh, Draco, Ron and I are here to perform a song from Draco to a really special girl. Mione, this is for you! Alrighty, uh, here goes."

With that Draco and Ron came from behind the curtain. Draco wore a baby blue Shady Ltd. t-shirt, size XXXL, super baggy jeans held by a belt at his knees (it was so low that there was really no need for the pants), blue and white Air Force Ones, and a diamond encrusted dragon with emerald eyes the size of his hand. Ron was decked out in Phat Farm gear. He wore a red Phat Farm shirt, with matching red Phat Farm pants, and red and white Phat Farm shoes. He topped off his outfit with a diamond 'Ron' necklace. These boys were pimpin.

The sound of beat boxing filled the Hall. Then the music started and three boys began singing and busting some phat moves:

__

Draco: I wanna know you name and  
I wanna know if you gotta man 

__

Harry and Ron: I wanna know  
_Draco_: I wanna know everything  
I wanna ya number and if I can come over and  
I wanna know what ya like  
I wanna know so I can do it all night  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
You're telling me I'm just a friend  
  
_Harry and Ron: _Oh baby you 

__

Draco: oh baby you   
_Harry and Ron: _Got what I need 

__

Draco: got what I need  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
Cos I can be your 

__

Draco: cos I can be your  
_Harry and Ron: _Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
  
_Draco_: I wanna know you in and out  
I wanna know what you're all about 

__

Harry and Ron: I wanna know  
_Draco_: I wanna know what makes you laugh  
I wanna know about your past  
I wanna know how you move  
I wanna know so I can move too 

__

Harry and Ron: I wanna know  
_Draco_: But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
Telling me I'm just a friend  
  
_Harry and Ron: _Oh baby you 

__

Draco: oh baby you   
_Harry and Ron: _Got what I need 

__

Draco: got what I need  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
Cos I can be your 

__

Draco: cos I can be your  
_Harry and Ron: _Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
  
_Draco_: Woah oh baby you 

__

Harry and Ron: Oh baby you 

__

Draco: oh baby you   
_Harry and Ron: _Got what I need 

__

Draco: got what I need  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
Cos I can be your 

__

Draco: cos I can be your  
_Harry and Ron: _Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
  
_Harry and Ron: _Oh, can you

__

Draco: Give me one reason why 

__

Harry and Ron: why  
_Draco_: You wouldn't want this kinda guy  
Cos I stay hip I stay laced  
And I know you know I'm fly  
Girl, stop playing games wit me  
And let's get it on tonight 

__

Harry and Ron: tonight  
_Draco_: You got nothing to lose  
Let me do what I do 

__

Harry and Ron: what I do  
_Draco_: Oh baby you  
_Harry and Ron: _Oh baby you 

__

Draco: oh baby you   
_Harry and Ron: _Got what I need 

__

Draco: got what I need  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
Cos I can be your 

__

Draco: cos I can be your  
_Harry and Ron: _Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
  
_Harry and Ron: _Oh baby you 

__

Draco: oh baby you   
_Harry and Ron: _Got what I need 

__

Draco: got what I need  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
Cos I can be your 

__

Draco: cos I can be your  
_Harry and Ron: _Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
  
_Draco_: You can call me anytime you like 

__

Harry and Ron: oh anytime  
_Draco_: It doesn't matter day or night 

__

Harry and Ron: said it doesn't matter  
_Draco_: We can do whatever you 

__

Harry and Ron: ohh  
_Draco_: Wanna do it's up to you  
Don't fight the feeling that you feel 

__

Harry and Ron: don't fight the feelin  
_Draco_: I can tell that its real 

__

Harry and Ron: oh girl  
_Draco_: So won't you have me as your man  
Why you say I'm just a friend  
  
_Harry and Ron: _Oh baby you 

__

Draco: oh baby you   
_Harry and Ron: _Got what I need 

__

Draco: got what I need  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend  
Cos I can be your 

__

Draco: cos I can be your  
_Harry and Ron: _Fantasy  
But you say I'm just a friend 

__

Draco: say I'm just a friend  
_Harry and Ron: _But you say I'm just a friend

Oh, Draco…Uh, What?…Oh Draco

The song ended, but Ron and Harry were still beat boxing. They had all stopped dancing, except for Draco, who was now crypt-walking his way down to Hermione. He sat next to her, straddling the bench.

"Yo, now I have had a lot of women in my lifetime  
But see it's not a lot of women that got the right mind  
I done had pretty chicks with all the right features  
And hoodrat chicks that only rock sneakers  
Cellphones and beepers, and know how to treat ya  
You break her heart, she'll walk out and leave ya  
I find a girl, I'ma keep her  
Cuz now I'm gettin money and the game gettin deeper  
I want some real shit, I need somebody I can chill with  
I need somebody I can build with  
I need somebody I can hold tight  
With the time and no full limits, no right  
Anytime we together would feel so right  
You the girl I been lookin for my whole life  
God bless me, I'm glad I got the insight  
It's cuz of you girl, now I understand life," 

"Oh, Draco I…"

"I love you too!"

****

The End…

****

A/N: That was crappy…oh well…Review


End file.
